


Fandom invasion?

by Millie333



Category: Gintama, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Humor, It's Japan!, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: It's a normal and cliché G8 meeting, which really annoys Japan...Then people drop down from a portal and the craziness begins...





	1. Chapter 1

One bright morning,

A G8 meeting was being held...

...

And Japan was annoyed,

Why was it arways "one bright morning"...?

Why was it arways a "G8 meeting"...?

...

Thought it was nice that it was bright,

And they didn't meet much anymore except for G8 meetings...

...

-What do you mean that my food is "poisonous waste", you bloody frog?!-England yelled, in rage.-How dare you say that about my heavenly delicious food?!

-You know what I mean, Angleterre~-France sing-sang, in amusement.-One bite of your "heavenly delicious food" and anyone will drop dead within seconds~

Just then England puched France in the chest,

And the fighting started between the two of them...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE OLD MEN ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!-America yelled very loudly, before noticing China.-YO! CHINA, DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

-Stop yelling already! You are giving me a headache!-China yelled in annoyance, before sighing in weariness.-...Eguo made me come here...Even though I didn't want to...

-Don't lie little Kitay~ Of course you wanted to come here~-He sing sang in an amused voice, before looking at America.- **There is no problem with this, right Amerika?**

 **-** V-ve! R-Russia is so scary!-Italy yelled in fright, as he latched himself onto Germany's arm.-S-save me, Germania! D-don't let him kill me!

-...Ja. It's going to be okay, Italien.-Germany said in a serious and slightly weary voice, before sighing heavily.-I won't let Russland kill you. You have my word.

...

Japan sighed in annoyance,

It was nice that they courd stirr meet up,

But the whore thing started to get rather criche...

...

Won't there be any change at arr...?

...

Suddenly a strange magical portal appeared above the meeting table,

And people dropped down from it before it disappeared!


	2. Chapter 2

There was awkward silence,

As three people and one huge dog,

Stood up from the broken table debris,

And started to look around the room in interest …

...

Before starting to loudly discuss how and why they got there...

...

Japan recognized them right away,

They were Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu!

...

And they were acting srightry OOC...

...

The author was new to Gintama so it was understandabre, right...?

...

-...England, undersanding how and why strange or "magic" things like this happen is your speciality.-Germany suddenly said in a serious voice, as he observed the loud newcomers.-...Do you know who those people are and how they got here?

-...I am sorry to tell you, but I only know that they were teleported here from another dimension..-England explained, while ignoring the "magic" part, in a serious and slightly apologizing voice. England was somewhat confused by the strangers' appearance...Those people and dog felt strange and the portal they dropped from felt even stranger...They felt like they did not belong here or even reality itself...They also looked similar to Japan's anime characters...That was not a coincidence, right...?-...Japan, do you know them by any chance...?

-...Hai Igrisu-san, I do. I know them rearry werr actuarry. It's just that...Werr...-Japan said in an uncertain voice, before pausing in deep thought. How shourd he exprain to everyone that they are anime characters...? And without retting them find out that they are made up characters themserves...? -...You see, they actuarry...Shourdn't rearry be here at arr...And they are...Werr...

-They are from another anime, aren't they...?-America said in a very happy voice, as he started to act like a giddy kid.-It's Gintama, isn't it?!

There was awkward silence for a few seconds,

As the nations were confused by what they just heard,

While Japan started to look more and more shocked by the second...

-...America-san...You arso posses "Medium Awareness"?-Japan said in shock, as he looked at America.-And you can arso break the fourth warr...?

-Of course! I also have some fourth wall breaking characters in my media! And it's not just Deadpool! -America said, in an enthusiastic voice.-There's media characters like Animal Man, She-Hulk, Power Man and Iron Fist, Uatu the Watcher, Psycho-Pirate, Superboy-Prime, Ambush Bug, The Joker, Squirrel Girl and Jack of Fables!

America enthusiastically said,

While making a heroic pose.

-Yo! How's it going man?-A mischievous voice was suddenly heard, as Deadpool appeared near America.-It looks like you are having a party here! Mind if I join?

-Deadpool, dude! You came!-America yelled in happiness, before becoming sad and starting to pout.-If you are here, why didn't the others came too?!

-The others also wanted to come, but there was an entrance for only one person. So I decided that I am the the one who should enter it~ -Deadpool explained, as he drank from a bottle of beer.-You should have seen the stupid looks on their faces when they found out that they couldn't go after me!

-OH, SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENNED!-America said in hapiness, as he smiled widely.-AND I THOUGHT THAT THEY ARE AVOIDING ME! HOW SILLY OF ME!

He said in a happy voice,

As he started to laugh loudly...

-...Bloody wanker...-England said in an annoyed voice, before sighing tiredly. Where did he went wrong...?-...America, stop acting like small child.

-Dun wanna!-America said in a rebelious voice, before smilling widely, as if hit by lighting, and practically jumping to Japan's side.-Yo, dude! The author writes about us since she likes us, right?! She is our fan, right?! She likes to ship us together, right?! Dude, you know what her ships are, right?! Can you tell me?! I want to know! Tell me now!

There were a few seconds of awkward silence,

As Japan wondered if he should share his knowledge with America...

...

And deciding that it would be better to just tell him,

Instead of having him nag about it every single time...

-...The author rikes GerIta, UsUk, SuFin, Spamano, Franne, some DenNor, FrUk and RoChu...And she arso rikes...-Japan said in a serious voice, before pausing awkwardly. How can he say this...? This is so embarrassing...!-...Brotherry...NiChu…-He added with a blush on his face, as he looked in China's direction.-...Mostry with added drama and/or tragedy...-He added, in a weary voice. Why does the author rikes to put him in dramaticar situations so much...? In some of them he even becomes comatose, dies or disappears...! And then...Chugoku-san...Gets rearry...Rearry...S-sorrowfur...W-way too...S-sorrowfur...A-and depressed...A-and...-...T-the author is not the onry one who does it, though...There are fans rike Pianodream and KyoKyo866, with their Dreamtalia game going overboard with arr the angst, tragedy and drama...

-...What is "brotherly Nichu"…?-China asked, confused at Japan's unusual reaction. Why was Riben so embarrassed and uncomfortable looking...?-And what is this "Dreamtalia"…? What actually happens in there...?

-..."Brotherry NiChu" is...Me and you...In a brotherry...Rerationship...-Japan explained, while he blushed some more.-As for Dreamtaria...-He said, uncertain at how China would react to the game. If Chugoku-san knew what went down in that game...It wourd be rearry bad, wourdn't it...?-...You don't want to know...-He finally said, as he tried not to look China in the eyes. It wourd be chaos...Chugoku-san wourd "Frip out"...It wourd be rearry embarrassing...And uncomfortabre...And he wourd have a rot of...P-probrematic feerings...A-and die of embarrassment...A-and...-...Y-you rearry don't...C-Chugoku-san...!

There was awkward silence for a few seconds,

As China started to get worried...

-...What is RoChu…?-Russia suddenly asked in enthusiasm, as he felt that it was something important. And he always listened to his sixth sense~-...Does it have something to do with me...?

-...It's you Roshia-san and Chugoku-san...-Japan said, in an awkward and quiet voice. This is rearry awkward...-...In a romantic rerationship...

There were a few seconds of silence,

As China started to look very scared,

And Russia started to look way too happy...

-...Is that so...?-Russia said in a happy voice, before starting to walk towards China with a creepy face expression.-Let's become one, little Kitay~

-NO! NEVER!-China yelled in horror, as he started to run away.-I WOULD NEVER BE IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!

-You are so silly little Kitay~ -Russia sing-sang happily, as he started to run after China. He was so cute when he was scared~-You can't run away from me~

There were a few seconds of silence,

As the nations watched the "Scooby-doo like" chase...

...

-...Does anyone know where Italien went to?-Germany suddenly asked in a concerned voice, as he was frantically looking around the room.-He was here a moment ago and then just vanished the few seconds that I wasn't looking.

-...He and the bloody frog went somewhere with those strangers...-England said in an annoyed voice, as he was sitting down and drinking his afternoon tea.-...Who knows what they are bloody up to...


	3. Chapter 3

A while later,

A scene change happened,

And now everyone were in the kitchen...

...

Where Gintoki was lazily sitting down and ignoring Shinpachi's very serious lecture,

Kagura was madly eating all the food she saw while Italy was making more pasta,

France was trying to grope everyone while Sadaharu was trying to eat his head,

China and Russia were running in circles and ignoring everyone around them,

And the others were watching the whole thing in different ranges of surprise...

...

-...You interfered in and ruined my bloody tea time and brought me here for this?!-England suddenly yelled in annoyance, as he looked around the room. Was he surrounded by bloody kidergarten children?!-...And that bloody ill-manered girl! How much can you bloody eat?! She is even bloody worse than America!

-...Kagura is always hungry, there's nothing new here...-Sadaharu suddenly said in an amused voice, as he playfully waged his tail.-Just let her eat until there's no more food left.-He said, in a nonchalant voice.-Hopefully, she gets fat from all the eating and after another session of "hunger diet" starts to eat healthier.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence,

Before America jumped up ten feet in shock...

-OMG DUDE! YOU CAN TALK NOW! AND YOU ARE ORIGINALLY A DOG!-America yelled in enthusiasm, as he started to check and touch Sadaharu from every direction.-HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! DID SOMEONE TAUGHT YOU HUMAN LANGUAGE OR DID YOU LEARN HOW TO TALK ALL ON YOUR OWN?!

-...It was neither, actually. It's probably a reaction from dropping into another fandom...-Sadaharu said in an uninterested voice, before grinning maliciously.-...Now, let me have a taste of your head!

He said in an evil voice,

As he tried to bite America's head...

-WHAT THE HECK, DUDE?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT ME?! -America yelled in shock, as he moved out of the way. - I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

-Didn't you watch Gintama? This is a part of my character...-Sadaharu said, in a confused voice. -This is what I always do, even to friends, for the sake of comic relief.

-I KNOW THAT! But still...-America said in sadness, as he started to pout. -...To think that my best friend will actually try to eat me...YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT BREAKS MY HEART!

He yelled in sadness and heartbreak,

As everyone else was watching the exchange...

-...Bloody hell...What in the queen's name just happened here?!-England said, in a very shocked and exasperated voice.-Not only is the dog talking, he and America are having a dramatic moment!

-...I don't see anything wrong here...-Japan said in a serious and nonchalant voice, as he looked at the scene with deep interest.-...What's wrong with their discussion...?

-There's nothing wrong with it!-Deadpool said in an amused voice, as he drank from a bottle of beer.-This boring Englishmen just can't take a joke!

-...Ve~ A joke? What joke?-Italy suddenly asked in interest, as went to Deadpool's right side.-Tell it to me! I want to hear this funny joke too~

-...Italien, weren't you making pasta just a while ago?-Germany said, in surprise and slight confusion. -...Don't tell me that you actually ran out of pasta...!

-Ve~ Of course I did make pasta! I made a lot!-Italy said in a happy voice, as he jumped up like a bunny.-I gave it to Kagura to eat and she loved it so much that she ate it all and then she asked for more but I didn't have any pasta left so I was sad but then I remembered that I had more in...!

He started explaining before suddenly,

A strange announcement appeared in front of Japan!

"Gintoki challenged you to a duel!"

"Accept/Decline"

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Japan was surprised by the announcement,

Before his surprise gradually turned into amusement ...

-...Oh, what do we have here...?-Japan said with a playful smirk, as he looked between the announcement and Gintoki.-...Are you actuarry charrenging me to a duer?

-Yes, I am. A duel to see once and for all who the better fourth wall breaker is!-Gintoki said in a very serious voice, as he mentioned for Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu to join his side.-My friends will join me!-He said in a confident voice, as the others finally joined him.-There's no way that the four of us will lose to you alone!

He said in a determinated voice,

As Shinpachi looked at him in surprise,

Kagura and Sadaharu looked ahead in anticipation,

And everyone else looked between them in different ranges of interest...

-Who said that I am arone?-Japan said in a cheeky voice as he ignored the looks, before grinning widely. It amused him so much. Did they forget who he was...?-This is Hetaria, an anime made by my peopre where arr the different versions of me can exist at the same time! There is no way I wirr ret you win so easiry!

He said in a an amused and determined voice,

Just as six silhouettes appeared right behind him...

-...Huh, so you actually fucking want my help? Fucking figures.-2P Japan said in a bored and evil voice, as he went to stand to Japan's left side.-Listen here you fuckers and listen well! My fucking name is Kuro and I am a fucking edgier version of this fucking weakling made up by the fucking fans! And I am going to fucking murder you in the fucking worst way possible and then I will fucking take out your fucking insides and...!

-Stop it, Kuro! They don't need to know about your habits!-Fox Japan intervened, before pausing for a few seconds and then smiling mischievously.-I am fox Nihon made up by the fans! I can be and act mischievous but fortunately I am not evil and crazy like Kuro~

He said in amusement,

Just as Kuro glared at him...

-...Konichiwa, my name is Honda Sakura.-Female Japan said, in an embarrassed voice.-I am canon femare Nihon from Hetaria Axis Powers Vorume 4 "I Was Overwhermed by Heroines" and the fifth extra episode of Hetaria the beautifur word...

-Konichiwa minna-san! I am Chibi Nihon and I am basicarry chird Nihon!-Child Japan said, as he took mochi Japan and put him on his head.-This is cannon Mochi Nihon...-He explained, before taking cat Japan in his arms.-And this is Neko Nihon from Nekotalia…-He explained, before making a conflicted face expression.-To make it fair and for the fight to be four versus four, we decided that the three of us won't fight and wourd act as referees.

There was awkward silence for a few seconds,

As those not named Nihon thought about the situation...

-This is actually going to be fun!- Kagura suddenly said in a cheery voice, as she took a battle pose. -I can finally show you all the extent of my battle skills!

She said in enthusiasm,

Just as Kuro smiled evily...

-Hai, it wourd be an interesting and charrenging fight.-Japan said in a serious voice, as he ignored the exchange.-Ret us arr use out abirities to the furrest!

He said in a determined voice as he clicked "Accept",

And as soon as he did everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4

In the deep hollows of space,

The characters were surprised to find themselves,

While Japan wondered why the author riked to add so much drama!

...

*Even thought he also liked to add drama in his works...

...

There was a platform of transparent red light,

Where the Japans and the Gintama crew stood,

While the others were inside of a transparent globe,

Sitting on floating pillows and overlooking the platform below...

...

China was still running away from Russia,

And they were turned into a mouse and a cat respectively...

...

Before anyone could comment about the current predicament,

The "Pokemon-burning battlefield" theme was suddenly heard!

...

And as soon as it did...

...

Japan started to pilot a huge salted salmon mecha,

While Gintoki started to pilot a huge chocolate parfait mecha!

...

2P Japan became a demon lord,

While Shinpachi became a legendary hero!

...

Female Japan transformed into a magical girl,

While Kagura transformed into a martial arts master cyber girl!

...

Kitsune Japan turned into a giant nine tailed fox,  
While Sadaharu turned into a giant Cereberus!

...

Chibi Japan, cat Japan and mochi Japan fused together,

Transforming into a shiny genderless kid with huge golden light wings,

That floated between the two groups and gestured for the start of the battle,

Just as "Pokémon-Burning battlefield" switched to "Epic Japanese Music-Honor of the Samurai"!

…

- **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY ARE WE IN SPACE?! HOW CAN WE BREATH?! WHERE ARE THOSE INSTRUMENTALS COMING FROM?! WHAT IS WITH THE SUDDEN AND CRAZY TRANSFORMATIONS?!** -England yelled, in rage, annoyance and shock. He was used to mystical and magical events. He was one of the few nations who knew how to do magic. But this?! This was buttock insane! - **AND WHAT DOES BATTLING HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS "FOURTH WALL BREAK"?!**

-...I dunno. You can never be sure with Japan...-America said in a nonchalant voice, as he was eating a jumpy rainbow colored popcorn, drinking white, red and blue sparkling coca-cola and closely observing the battle below.-But the battle is awesome to look at, so the whole thing is pretty sweet...!

-...America, where the bloody hell did you get that from...?-England asked, in complete shock. This was not normal...Even for magic standards...-...On second though, I don't want to know...-He said in an awkward voice, before getting mad again.-... **THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS INSANE...!**

-It's not that bad actually...The author made it moderately crazy...-America said in a nonchalant voice, while still continuing to observe the battle.-...In Japan's anime you can see some really crazy shit!-He said, in an amused voice.-Like small girls assembling into transportation machines (With their body parts being opened and everything), dudes fighting with psychic nose hair (Who knew that nose hair could be used as a weapon? And why is it so long anyway?) and guys drinking breast milk to replenish power (Are they actually huge babies or is the milk that good? Does it taste like coke?)...

-Yeah, those Japanese guys know how to have fun!-Deadpool said in an impressed voice, as he drank beer from a huge red-black colored mug.-And they don't even need to take drugs for that! And what's even more awesome is they made an anime showcasing my greatness!

There was a few seconds of silence,

As England was lost for words...

-...Bloody hell...I thought that Japan was a shy, quiet and composed nation...!-England said as he sighed deeply, before looking at the seemingly nonchalant Germany. Why was he looking like this situation was completely normal?!-Germany, how can you be so calm about all this?! How come you do not mind this complete batshit crazy situation?!-He said, in complete shock.-I can understand Italy not minding it one bit, but you are supposed to be a very serious, practical and responsible nation!-He yelled in disbelief, before motioning around with his hands.- **Does this whole madness not surprise you at all?!**

There was a few seconds of silence...

-I know that I should be surprised but all this...Shocked or disbelieving even...-Germany said, in an unsure voice.-But I knew Japan for so long, that it seems that nothing he or his people do surprises me anymore, even if it's the penis festival...

He said in a very serious voice,

Just as a portal appeared a few feet away,

And a person jumped out of it before it disappeared...

-I am the emissery of herr! -The person said in a very enthusiastic voice, as he made a pose.-Supaidaman!

...

Suddenly the "Andrew WK-party party party" song was heard,

Just as a bunch of portals appeared all over the place,

It started to rain with huge singing Takotamagos,

And everyone started to change form!


End file.
